


everything you do is beautiful

by tyforthesun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyforthesun/pseuds/tyforthesun
Summary: everything jung jaeyun does is beautiful





	everything you do is beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little something i wrote in my [jaehyun soft hours] and i decided to post it because his birthday made me even softer uwu

your warm deep brown eyes

your pink lips and the way they always look pouty

your kind smile, so beautiful it’s a little too dazzling to look at

your lovely way of talking, how you pronunciate each word with so much clarity and the way your dimples show and your head moves with each word

your soft-looking, shiny hair, the way you push it back so many times, the way the strands slowly fall over your forehead

your pretty, delicate, elegant hands, the way they hold everything so carefully, with so much kindness

the way you make the weirdest, cutest facial expressions at the most random times and you go back to being the most handsome man like nothing happened 

your raspy, boyish laugh, the way you laugh with your whole face and body and the little marks that appear beside your nose when you laugh hard

your fiery competitiveness that’s so opposite to your calm personality

your dedication to strive for the best in everything you do always

how you’re quiet and reserved in some situations but you’re witty, cheeky and playful in others

how you always make the atmosphere comfortable for the people around you 

how your friends say they seek out to you when they’re feeling down

the way you’re willing to talk about random subjects, trivial stuff or really deep conversations about life and the future

the way you pursue your lips when you’re concentrated

your honey, soothing talking and singing voice

your precise and graceful dance moves, your powerful stage presence, your sensual and manly vibes on stage and the way you turn into a soft, lovely boy off stage

the way you seem lost in thoughts at random times, the way you put your hand under your chin and neck when you’re spacing out

the way your eyes lit up when you look and smile at fans so genuinely

your weird way of jamming to songs when you’re sitting down

your gentle words, your thoughtful, deep comments

the way you mouth over the songs you like and the way you seem so into it

the way you’re so attentive when you’re cooking

the way you always listen so attentively before voicing your opinion

the way you treat kids so softly and purely

the way you adapt so comfortably with younger and older friends

your voice full of love when you talk about your mom and about your grandma's texts

the precious bits of childhood you share with us

the way you awkwardly freestyle the same two dance moves

the way your ears turn red when you’re embarrassed

 

everything you do is beautiful


End file.
